âme sœur
by sugantea
Summary: Jimin itu aneh. sedikit bicara, lebih banyak menggeleng dan mengangguk saja. didekati pun, dia akan teriak dan melempar barang. seperti anak kecil, mudah ketakutan dan cengeng. segala hal tentangnya menyebalkan. tapi entah mengapa Yoongi tertarik padanya, baginya, Jimin seperti anak manis. meski menyimpan banyak hal sendirian. Yoongi. Jimin. Yoonmin.


Hembusan _air conditioner_ menusuk kulit Yoongi. Maklum, sejak tadi tubuhnya hampir terpanggang bak kalkun sajian _thanksgiving_. Siang ini benar-benar panas. Jalanan macet luar biasa. Ditambah sakit diperutnya yang sudah tak terbendung, membuat Yoongi menggila. Entah suaranya terdengar semengerikan apa (kalau Seokjin bilang, suaranya mirip desahan) tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang penting ia masih selamat dan memastikan bisa hidup besok pagi.

Yoongi merebahkan dirinya, ketika Seokjin datang dan menggelung lengan baju panjangnya. Sekali tatap ia tahu kalau Seokjin ingin mengomel. Bukan Seokjin kalau tidak mengomel; Yoongi paham. Terlampau biasa dan tidak peduli. "Makanya, makan sayur!"

"Aku bukan kambing."

"Astaga," Seokjin menghela napas dan duduk disamping ranjang Yoongi. "Rumput tidak sama dengan sayur, _Min Yoongi jjangjjangman bboongbboong_. Lihat akibatnya sekarang, pola makanmu itu –ash, rasain sendiri kena usus buntu."

 _Tuh, kan_. Seokjin selalu ngomel seperti tante-tante rempong. Yoongi senang sih dapat perhatian tapi bukan yang _over_ begini. Mereka sepupu, orangtua Yoongi sudah _pergi_ dan Seokjin dengan sifatnya yang sok _cool_ dan _jaim_ berlagak menjadi pahlawan dimatanya. Tanpa senyuman manis (bersikeras memasang wajah sok karismatik dan keren, biar mirip Hyunbin katanya) menjadikannya adik. Seokjin memang tidak bisa ditebak, meski kadang merepotkan. Tapi Yoongi menghargai itu.

Yoongi bangkit duduk dan makan bersama Seokjin. Matanya melirik ke ranjang sebelah yang baru ditempati. Ada pemuda disana, rambutnya hitam legam dan lebat sekali. Tubuhnya kecil dan agak gemuk, wajahnya halus dan manis kalau ia tidak salah lihat. "Yoon, aku pulang dulu. Laporanku belum selesai, nanti malam aku kesini."

"Tidak perlu alasan, cukup katakan _aku ingin kencan dulu dengan Taehyung. Nanti aku tidak kesini ya, aku mau tidur dengan Taehyung sampai pagi_."

"Apaan!" Seokjin menjitak kepala Yoongi usai berteriak kesal. Meski jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Memang dia sedang kangen pacarnya itu, sih. Taehyung sedang ujian kelulusan dan Seokjin dilarang pacarnya sendiri untuk menghubunginya. Gemas sendiri, untung sayang. "Yang penting punya pacar. Makanya _move on_ , dik. Cowok kayak gitu aja disayang-sayang."

Bumerang dilempar, Yoongi yang memekik. "Pergi sana! Hush! Hush!"

Gantian Seokjin yang terpingkal jahat. Menjauh dan memberikan _sassy flying kiss_ andalannya di ujung pintu tanpa malu meski beberapa perawat yang kebetulan lewat menatapnya aneh; geli mungkin. Yoongi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke sisi ranjangnya, pemuda tadi menatapnya dengan mata kecilnya. Dan wow! Wajahnya manis sekali, sumpah. "...hai?"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti, pemuda itu hanya diam dan mengerjap. Yoongi nyengir, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Canggung mengudara dan suara jangkrik imajiner mengalun di telinganya. Apa salah menyapa teman satu bangsal? Yoongi hanya tidak suka kesepian. "Uh, um... kalau begitu aku akan –"

"Park Jimin."

"Ya?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap lagi, kemudian menunduk tanda hormat perkenalan. "Namaku Park Jimin."

"Uh –oh... ya," Yoongi menggaruk lehernya canggung. Kemudian menatap Jimin dengan ramah serta menyuguhkannya senyuman terbaiknya. "Hai, aku Yoongi. Kau sendirian saja, Jimin?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau sakit apa?" Yoongi tanya, dan Jimin hanya menggeleng. Sedikit bingung, tidak mungkin juga Jimin datang kesini karena iseng, kan. Mungkin ia tidak ingin Yoongi tahu penyakitnya apa, _patient privacy_ kalau Dokter biasanya bilang. Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku operasi usus buntu besok siang. Apa keluargamu akan datang sebentar lagi?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kapan?"

Jimin menggeleng.

Heran tidak tahu maksudnya tapi Yoongi hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan menemanimu."

.

* * *

 ** _âme sœur_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **[Yoonmin]**_

 _ **And the rest of Bangtan Members**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seumur hidup, Yoongi tidak pernah bertemu orang pendiam selain batu dan bunglon. Teman-teman dan keluarganya sangat ramah dan menyenangkan. Banyak bicara dan seringkali heboh seperti anak sekolah dasar. Tapi kala Park Jimin datang dengan misteri, Yoongi memutar otak. Penasaran dengan apa yang pemuda itu sembunyikan dalam anggukan dan gelengan kepalanya.**_

.

* * *

Sejak tadi Yoongi hanya memerhatikan Jimin yang asyik sendiri. Dahi mengerut dan bibir mencebik pelan sementara jemarinya memainkan rubik yang amburadul warnanya. Entah dapat darimana, Yoongi tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak keanehan dalam diri Jimin. Pemuda itu selalu sendirian, dalam artian, tidak ada satu pun keluarga atau teman menjenguknya. Hanya suster dan dokter jaga yang datang. Anehnya, saat dokter datang Jimin meminta untuk tidak bicara padanya. Cukup laporkan status kesehatannya pada suster saja; Jimin tidak mau dengar, katanya. Aneh. "Asyik banget, sih, daritadi."

"Pusing." Jimin memutar satu blok rubik dengan pola merah kuning biru. "Pusing."

Mungkin karena cara bicaranya yang lucu, Yoongi terkikik. "Ya jangan main itu. Ganti yang lain, aku yang lihat saja pusing. Buang, buang!"

Jimin mengangguk. Dan membuang rubiknya sampai mata Yoongi melotot. Kaget, dia hanya bercanda tapi Jimin sungguhan membuangnya. Wow, Jimin anak yang penurut, rupanya. "Ya aku gak bilang dibuang beneran sih. Ya tapi okelah! Aku ke ranjangmu ya,"

"NO!"

Yoongi hampir terpeleset selimutnya yang menjuntai ketika Jimin berteriak kencang sekali. Jemari Jimin mengeratkan selimut didadanya. Tatapanya menusuk penuh ketakutan, serta bibirnya yang bergetar pelan. Bukan yang pertama, namun Yoongi tidak berhenti heran dengan sikapnya. Ia selalu menolak siapapun mendekat ke ranjangnya, kecuali dokter. "Kenapa, sih?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Aneh." Yoongi berbaring kembali. Perutnya agak nyeri saat hampir kepleset tadi. "Lalu mau main apa? aku hampir mati kebosanan, nih. Masa kita main dengan jarak sejauh ini?"

Suara mencekat terdengar, Jimin melotot. "Yoongi tidak boleh mati! Ayo main! Main!"

Yoongi tertawa sebentar. Gemas juga. "Oke lalu main apa?"

"Sambung huruf?"

Hampir saja, kalau tubuh Yoongi sedang stabil dan kuat seperti biasa, ingin sekali dia menerjang Jimin sebab miringan kepalanya dan kerjapan mata penuh binar itu teramat menggemaskan dan membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Yoongi sangat lemah tentang hal berbau manis, bukan berarti dia suka Jimin atau apa, sih. "Apel."

"Lantai." Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, mulai semangat.

"Ikan,"

"Nama."

"Aku."

Jimin berpikir sebentar, "Uang."

"Ganteng."

Langsung Jimin memekik jengkel, sedang Yoongi hanya tertawa. "Kan aku memang ganteng, Jimin. sudah, terima kasih, terima kasih, jangan memujiku berlebihan begitu. Aku tahu aku ganteng."

.

* * *

Langit diluar gelap sekali. Sebenarnya, siapapun sudah mengira cepat atau lambat, hujan akan datang. Sejak pagi, rasanya begitu dingin. Langit mendung hebat tanpa membiarkan mentari menyapa barang sedetik dua detik. Atau paling tidak, awan putih yang besar-besar di langit. Dan dalam kurun waktu dua jam tepat setelah Yoongi buang air, hujan turun lebat. Begitu tiba-tiba dengan petir menyahut-nyahut. Tidak ada awalan seperti gerimis atau kilat kecil-kecil. Hujan langsung mengguyur wilayah setempat dengan deras, berikut langit yang benar-benar gelap dan kilat menyambar-nyambar, memancarkan cahaya cepat yang membuat semua orang terkesiap dan menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

Kondisi Jimin tidak jauh beda. Malah, melalui sudut pandang Yoongi, pemuda itu ketakutan luar biasa. Selimutnya ia rapatkan, jemarinya setiap menutup masing-masing telinganya, dan matanya terkatup rapat sekali. Dan Yoongi tersadar dengan debaran jantung menggila ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendengar Jimin memanggil namanya terus menerus, begitu lirih dan rapuh. Bagai meneriakkan _'eomma'_ tatkala menghadapi kesulitan. Sebab ia tak mengira, Jimin memilih menyebutkan namanya alih-alih keluarga atau kerabatnya. Sejauh ini, ia memang tidak pernah mendengar Jimin bercerita tentang orangtuanya, sih. Tapi dalam keadaan ketakutan seperti ini; apa pantas Yoongi menjadi satu-satunya orang dalam benak Jimin?

 _Jangan mimpi, Yoongi._

"Jimin," Yoongi mulai bicara. "Kau ketakutan?"

Barulah debaran jantung Yoongi terasa amat menyiksa. Wajah Jimin yang lusuh dan memerah, tatapan mata liar yang bergerak gelisah, serta tubuh gemetaran; sukses membuat Yoongi terpaku dalam hanyutan iba dan tidak tega. "Yoongi..."

"Y –Ya?"

"Apa bisa..." Jimin berteriak sebentar, ketika petir mengaum lagi. Hampir menangis namun Yoongi disana meninggikan suaranya: mencoba menenangkannya, memanggil namanya, dan berkata _'kau baik-baik saja Jimin, kau bersamaku disini'_ dan sedikit banyak membuat Jimin kuat kembali. Usai mengatur respirasi kemudian menatap Yoongi, "...kau menemaniku disini?"

Sejak awal, Yoongi tidak pernah mampu langsung memahami apa yang Jimin katakan. Terlalu banyak makna pada untaian kata yang Jimin lontarkan. Terkadang aneh atau terdengar konyol dan bodoh, biasanya Yoongi akan diam dengan pikiran yang mengawang-ngawang. "Aku memang selalu menemanimu, bukan? Maksudku, kita 'kan satu kamar."

Jimin menggeleng.

"Maksudku, kau disini."

"Ya 'kan aku sudah disini," Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya, tidak mengerti. "Aku memang selalu disini."

Hampir menangis, dan Jimin menggeleng lagi. Kemudian menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong dengan seprei berwarna hijau tosca yang kusut. "Maksudku, disini. Yoongi tidur disini, disampingku."

Dalam pikirannya, Yoongi hampir meledak. Terkejut dengan otak yang kosong melompong. Tidak menyangka dengan _tawaran_ yang dihadapkan padanya. Biasanya, Jimin akan meneriaki atau bahkan berani melemparinya dengan apapun supaya Yoongi tidak mendekati ranjang Jimin. Ketika Yoongi berjalan ke toilet saja, ia bisa risih dengan tatapan takut yang mengintimidasi dari Jimin seraya gerakan tubuhnya yang siap melempar buku tebal yang selalu ada di nakas sebelah ranjang Jimin. Dan sekarang, hanya karena hujan dan petir, pemuda aneh itu memohon padanya untuk mendekat. Menempati ranjang miliknya bersama, dan menemaninya yang ketakutan oleh cahaya kilat. Jimin memang selalu aneh dan tak tertebak, hingga Yoongi tidak mengerti dibuatnya. Sebenarnya, Yoongi sangat ingin mendekatinya. Tapi entah kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar tidak karuan. Ia sungguh ingin tertidur disana dan melihat wajah Jimin dari jarak sangat dekat tapi seketika tubuhnya kaku serta lemas di satu waktu dan ia tidak mengerti; _mengapa_.

"Yoongi?"

Sebab sial, bahkan dari jarak satu setengah meter saja, wajah Jimin sudah benar-benar menggemaskan tanpa cela. Suaranya dari jarak sejauh ini membuatnya tergelitik. Dan kerjapan mata dari jarak ini mampu membuat perutnya geli hingga ke ubun-ubun. Lalu bagaimana jika ia benaran menempati setengah sisi ranjang Jimin dan benar-benar melihat Jimin dari jarak yang beribu kali lipat lebih dekat?

"A-aku... maksudku –"

" _Please?_ "

Yoongi mengerjap sebentar, "O-oke.."

Dan tubuhnya serasa tak mampu ia kendalikan sendiri. Rasanya seluruh motorik kasarnya bergerak secara sukarela dan refleks begitu saja. Ia turun dan membawa boneka kumamon miliknya, langkahnya gemetar ketika ia sadar bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh akan lebih dekat dengan Jimin. Bahkan Jimin sudah memberikan senyuman manis disana; sial. Ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih karena hujan turun atau tidak. Ia malas mengakui kalau ia lemah terhadap sesuatu yang menggemaskan. "Kau yakin aku boleh disini? Maksudku, kau tahu, kau selalu melempariku barang jika aku mendekat."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan kemudian mendengung sebelum menjawab dengan nada merajuk. Kurang ajar memang dia dan segala kelucuannya. "Hari ini saja. Hanya hari ini, Yoongi boleh sedekat ini denganku. Hari ini, Yoongi boleh tidur dan melihatku dari dekat."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, meremas bonekanya sebentar.

"Tapi..." Jimin menambahkan, "Jangan masuk kedalam selimut."

Bingung, Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

Jimin menggeleng. Dan Yoongi sudah biasa dengan jawaban begitu, yang artinya bahwa Jimin tidak ingin dibantah. Lagipula menurutnya, diberi kesempatan seperti ini saja ia sudah senang. Meski kepalanya terus berpikir mengapa Jimin seketat itu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya kemudian mulai merebahkan diri disisi yang Jimin sediakan. Sembari berdoa kuat-kuat, semoga ia terbangun dengan selamat; selamat jantungnya.

Ketika petir kembali berteriak, Yoongi kaget. Bukan karena suara menggelegarnya yang tiba-tiba hingga telinganya pekak atau apa. tetapi karena pelukan erat dan getaran dari Jimin, terasa begitu menyiksanya dengan benar. Yoongi mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jimin yang menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bahu Yoongi, dapat ia rasakan gigi Jimin memainkan baju pasiennya. Ia menahan aduhnya tatkala tahu Jimin benar-benar menggigit lengannya. "H-hei..."

"Biarkan aku... begini, sebentar saja."

Entah dapat kepercayaan diri darimana, Yoongi bersikap santai dan mengelus kepala Jimin. Rambut lebat yang panjang itu menguarkan aroma melon dan sedikit vanilla. Begitu manis dan membuatnya terbuai, aromanya semakin kuat seiring dengan usapan yang Yoongi lakukan. Sedikit banyak membuat Jimin tenang dan menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum menenangkan. Kemudian Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya, memberi sedikit jarak. Menyuruh Yoongi turut mendekat atau ia bisa saja jatuh dari sana. Ranjangnya amat sempit, omong-omong. "Menurutmu, aku seperti apa, Yoongi?"

"Mm, anak manis?"

"Benarkah?" Jimin membulatkan matanya. "Mengapa?"

Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya sebentar. "Karena kau... manis?"

"Begitukah?"

Dengan perasaan malu, Yoongi mengangguk. Meneriaki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh untuk bicara begitu gamblang. Lihat wajah memerah Jimin itu; ah sial. Apa Jimin merona karena dibilang manis olehnya? Pokoknya Yoongi merasa malu sekali. Dan tingkah Jimin yang menatapnya canggung dan malu membuatnya beribu kali merasa malu luar biasa. "Anak manis itu tidak membunuh, kan?"

"A-apa?"

Jimin mengulang lagi. "Anak manis mana mungkin membunuh, kan?"

Kendati tidak mengerti, Yoongi diam saja. Jika dipikir, memang tidak mungkin anak manis bisa membunuh. Tapi entah mengapa lidahnya kelu, ucapannya tersendat begitu saja. Dan seketika ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. terlebih, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari arah pembicaraan yang diungkit Jimin. Ia tidak ingin repot berburuk sangka terkait tiga hal; Jimin, anak manis, pembunuh.

Mana mungkin, 'kan. Petir dan hujan saja dia takut.

"Aku anak baik, kan?"

"I-iya, kau baik." Yoongi menepuk pucuk kepala Jimin. membuat empunya tersenyum. "Maaf tapi apa kau berkenan untuk... kau tahu? Bicara yang lebih jelas. Aku tidak mengerti kau ingin mengutarakan apa, dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti tadi?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Yoongi percaya padaku?"

"Iya?"

"Kalau begitu sudah cukup." Jimin tersenyum lebar, kemudian tertawa. Dan ini membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi terkesiap kaget. Selama hampir seminggu mereka jadi teman satu kamar inap, tidak pernah Jimin tersenyum seperti ini, sampai matanya menyipit dan giginya terlihat jelas. Atau mungkin karena Yoongi tidak memerhatikan Jimin dengan baik; ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas jantungnya meronta lagi sebab sesuatu yang ia takutkan benar terjadi. Otaknya mampet tatkala ia menyadari bahwa Jimin sungguh cantik dalam jarak sedekat ini. Juga, remasan jemari gemuk Jimin pada telapak tangannya membuat sekujur tubuhnya tegang dan panas. Dengan mata berwarna coklat emas yang begitu memikat, Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang minta dipungut. " _Aku sayang Yoongi._ "

"...ha?"

Waktu terasa begitu cepat tatkala Jimin mendekat dan mengecup sudut bibir Yoongi begitu lama dan lembut seperti perpaduan bulu dan sutra. Terasa menyenangkan dengan aroma apel dari mulut Jimin, kombinasi yang menyiksa dengan jemari Jimin yang terasa begitu dingin menyentuh lehernya, serta telinganya yang hampir tuli tatkala suara kecupan ringan itu terdengar begitu menyenangkan dan nyaring dalam keheningan yang tenggelam.

.

.

Seharusnya, Yoongi senang. Kemarin, dia diperbolehkan pulang. Lukanya sudah membaik, hanya perlu kontrol minggu depan. Seharusnya ia senang bisa kembali sekolah dan bertemu teman-temannya. Tapi kejadian saat kepulangannya dari rumah sakit membuat dadanya terasa ngilu. Ada perasaan bersalah tak terhingga menancap dalam hatinya. Bayang-bayang Jimin yang menangis dan meneriakinya tempo itu membuat kepalanya tidak berhenti berdenyut pilu.

" _Pembohong!"_

 _Yoongi terkejut bukan main. "Jimin, dengarkan aku."_

" _Kau pergi dari sini, artinya kau meninggalkan aku!" Jimin berteriak nyalang tanpa peduli seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. ia tidak mau peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengintip dan menguping dari luar kamar inap mereka. Hatinya terlalu terbakar amarah. "Kau bohong untuk terus disisiku, Yoongi! Pada akhirnya kau tetap pergi dari sini! Kau bohong padaku, kau bohong!"_

" _Ini rumah sakit, Jimin." Yoongi bernegosiasi. "Kau juga akan keluar suatu saat nanti. Aku sudah sembuh, dan tidak ada alasan apapun untuk aku terus disini. Aku harus sekolah dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku yang terbengkalai."_

 _Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini, Yoongi."_

Selama ini ia belum pernah mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya begini pusing. Ia senang berteman dengan siapapun. Dan Jimin, ia menyukainya. Dia anak manis dan baik, meski terlalu emosional dan suka melakukan hal tak terduga. Seperti malam itu, dia memekik marah pada Yoongi ketika mendengar dokter bedahnya bilang bahwa Yoongi akan pulang besok. Ia tidak tahu kalau Jimin bisa jadi semarah itu, lagipula ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jimin terllau berlebihan menyikapinya. Semua yang sakit akan pergi dari sana, cepat atau lambat. Dan ia tidak paham mengapa Jimin mengatakan ia tidak bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Sempat terpikir; apa Jimin mengalami penyakit serius? Tapi mengapa ia ada di bangsal murahan di kelas dua? Seharusnya ia berada di ruang khusus kelas satu, jika memang penyakitnya separah itu.

Melihat dari kenangan kecil mereka, Jimin tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Mungkin ini alasan terbesar mengapa Jimin marah hebat dengannya. Sebab ia tidak memiliki satu pun tempat untuk berkeluh kesah, merengek, bercerita, dan menangis. Ia tidak memiliki satu pun makhluk hidup yang dapat ia ajak bercengkerama dengan menyenangkan. Jimin hanya mempunyai kehampaan bersamanya, jika selama ini Yoongi adalah temannya, maka bayangkan betapa nelangsa Jimin tanpanya.

Yoongi menutup matanya dan meremas rambutnya tatkala mengingat bagaimana pekikan Jimin menggema di satu bangsal saat dokter datang dan memberi injeksi obat penenang. Jimin terlihat sangat tersiksa, dan menyedihkan. Yoongi tak kunjung berhenti menyalahkan dirinya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa berdosa. Entah mengapa, ia merasa salah telah membiarkan Jimin berjuang sendirian dalam ruangan antiseptik yang mencekam. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana Jimin yang terus menolak amakan atau memberontak. Ia tidak mengerti, di satu sisi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebab ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Mengapa Jimin sebegitu berlebihan terhadap sesuatu. Mengapa Jimin selalu menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri. Dan mengapa Jimin begitu marah padanya.

"Yoongi?"

"Uh?" yang dipanggil mendongak. Mendapati Seokjin datang dengan raut wajah khawatirnya sembari membawa semangkuk penuh buah. "Ke-kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya," Seokjin menyuapi potongan pisang ke mulut Yoongi yang barusan mengaga kecil. Menghela napas kecil kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya memerhatikan Yoongi yang penampilannya kusut serta rambut berantakan. Ada pancaran sendu dari bola matanya yang berkaca dan sedikit basah. "Kau ini kenapa? Seharian mengurung diri di kamar, dan kenapa dengan rambutmu? Kau sakit kepala, sampai meremasnya?"

Yoongi menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Ini tentang Jimin."

"Pria sebelah ranjangmu itu?" Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian mengambil alih mangkuk buah-buahan itu. Melahapnya dengan senang, namun gerakannya pelan. Ia tidak begitu mood untuk makan tetapi entah mengapa melihat warna-warni buah itu membuatnya lapar. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia marah padaku," Yoongi memulai. "Hanya karena aku pulang, dia marah. Dia memang aneh, aku sudah tahu sejak awal. Bicaranya tidak jelas dan aneh. Tapi dia anak yang manis dan baik, meski banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan. Bahkan aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa dan kenapa dia dirawat. Setelah ia menguping bahwa aku akan pulang, dia berteriak padaku dan melempar barang. Dia menangis hebat dihadapanku dan mengatakan aku _pembohong_. Sebab aku bilang aku akan menemaninya. Tapi kau tahu, mana mungkin aku selamanya disana, 'kan? Aku sudah sembuh lalu buat apa aku disana? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia berada disana dan sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya keluar?"

"Tapi bagian dari perasaanku merasa bersalah. Jimin tidak memiliki siapapun untuk diajak bermain, berbincang, atau sekadar ia tatap. Ia butuh seorang teman, ia tidak memiliki satu pun. Dia kesepian dan tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik." Yoongi menghela napas. "Tapi aku bingung, masalahnya, kenapa dia kekanakan seperti itu –maksudku, dia kelihatan sudah dua puluh! Marah hanya karena teman sekamarnya pulang, astaga, aku tidak mengerti!"

Seokjin berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin itu caranya mengatakan selamat tinggal. Kau tahu, mungkin itu gambaran tentang rasa sakitnya ditinggalkan. Seperti yang kau katakan, _dia sendiri_. Tidak pandai bergaul dan aneh. Dan memilikimu, sebagai kenangan, yang membuat hidupnya jadi lebih menarik sebab kau menerimanya, kau mendengar dan melihatnya, kau memberi perhatian padanya dimana ia membutuhkan disaat sulit seperti ini. Mungkin dia sangat kecewa kau pergi secepat itu, sebab dia masih ingin main denganmu."

"Tapi... aish, itu lebay, _hyung_!"

"Coba kau temui dia besok," Seokjin mengusulkan. "Bawa coklat atau kue, dan minta maaf padanya. Dan temani dia, lagipula kelasmu akan selesai dalam waku dekat, kan. Barangkali dia jadi senang, jika memang benar dia kesepian, hiburlah dia. Jangan mengurung diri tidak jelas dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Jika kau takut dia menderita, maka datang dan hibur dia."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Yoongi merasa mungkin Seokjin benar.

* * *

Ini hanya pertemuan biasa. Sebuah kunjungan yang sederhana. Tapi entah mengapa Yoongi merasa gugup. Ia tidak mengira bahwa pertemuannya dengan Jimin –yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi–membuatnya _dagdigdug_ tidak karuan. Sebab menurutnya ini hanya hal sepele. Bertemu teman yang sakit dan bercengkerama halus, tidak sulit. Lalu mengapa ini membuatnya salah tingkah seperti ini.

Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika membeli bunga. Demi Tuhan, bunga! Ketika sampai di lobby rumah sakit, Yoongi menatap cerminan tubuhnya yang memantul dari balik pintu besi yang memantulkan gambaran tubuhnya. Pakaian rapi warna biru langit dan _converse_ , menenteng _baskin robbins_ dan sebuket bunga cantik. Ia nyaris tidak percaya dengan refleksi dirinya barusan terpampang. Begitu manis dan _alay_?

Maksudnya, untuk apa Yoongi berdandan rapi segala hanya untuk menjenguk Jimin. Ia seketika ingat diam-diam menyemprotkan parfum mahal milik Seokjin dan menata rambutnya selama tiga puluh menit penuh. Juga menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk memilih pakaian yang pantas. Semakin diingat, ia merasa bodoh dan malu. Bahkan ia tidak punya muka untuk menatap dirinya sendiri jika bertemu cermin nanti. Tapi peduli amat, Yoongi tetap naik lift dan menekan tombol lima. Ada dua perawat yang meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mereka berbisik dan bersiul kecil. Kurang ajar, Yoongi benar-benar malu sekarang. ia nampak seperti pacar yang akan menjenguk kekasihnya. Ia keluar dengan terburu-buru begitu ia sampai lantai lima. Hampir terjungkal namun dengan sok ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ada anak kecil yang menertawainya; sialan.

"Oke, Yoongi. Kau bisa."

Yoongi bernapas mencoba rileks. Tanpa tahu mengapa ia bisa begini salah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meuju kamar nomor 512 tempatnya dan Jimin dulu dirawat. Semakin dekat, degup jantungnya makin kacau tanpa ritme. Dan pergerakannya terhenti tatkala seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi dan tatapan tajam bagai elang menarik lengannya kasar. Mereka beradu tatap beberapa detik sampai pria itu melepas genggamannya. "Kau siapa?"

"Yoongi," tahu-tahu suaranya tersendat. "Ada apa, ya?"

Pemuda itu diam sebentar dan mengerjap. Matanya melirik kedalam kamar 512. "Kau... teman Jimin? yang dulu dirawat dan satu kamar dengannya?"

Yoongi mengangguk lamat. Masih menatap bingung pada sosok pria dihadapannya. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi jauh darinya. Pakaiannya sedikit kusut, bersama dengan raut wajahnya yang amburadul. Pandangan matanya berubah sendu, seketika membuat Yoongi iba. Namun ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. "Jeon Jungkook, dua puluh satu. Teman Park Jimin."

.

Setelah pria itu mengenalkan diri, Yoongi belum jadi menjenguk Jimin. Jungkook mengajaknya ke kafetaria untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan ia agak terkejut mendengar bahwa Jungkook adalah teman Jimin sebab pikirnya Jimin selalu sendiri. Lagipula, selama dua minggu ini mengapa Jungkook tidak datang? Dia justru datang di saat seperti ini. "Kami berteman sejak kecil."

"Begitu? Kupikir –" _Kupikir Jimin tak memiliki siapapun_ , Yoongi hanya mampu meneruskan kalimatnya dalam benak kecilnya. Ia masih tidak tahu harus menyikapinya seperti apa. Dihadapannya, Jungkook menghela napas berat, luar biasa berat jika ia lebih seksama mendengarnya. "Aku selalu datang, sebenarnya. Tapi dia selalu menolakku. Dia tidak mengijinkanku mendekat, itu membuatku pusing."

"Dia begitu padaku, awalnya."

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan raut antusias. "Kau pasti menganggapnya anak yang aneh. Bicara ngelantur dan tidak jelas. Banyak yang ia sembunyikan dan segalanya tentang itu. Tapi dia tidak begitu, sebenarnya. Dia tidak begitu, pada awalnya. Dia hanya bingung harus berbuat apa." Jungkook berhenti sebentar dan meminum teh hangatnya. Perasaan lega begitu kental seiring dengan tegukan teh yang menjalar di tenggorokannya, membuatnya tenang dan nyaman di satu waktu. "Dia mengalami hal yang buruk sebelum berakhir disini. Aku ingin disana, menemaninya dan membantunya tapi ia sungguh tidak mau. Ia mengancam akan membenciku jika terus mencoba. Selama ini aku hanya diam mengawasi diluar pintu, mulai jam enam hingga sepuluh. Lalu dua hingga lima, kemudian jam delapan hingga satu pagi."

Jika memang benar, _wow_ , Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu. Hebat sekali orang ini menemani Jimin dengan caranya sendiri. Ia terus berada disisi Jimin meski dalam radius cukup jauh. Ia mengawasi Jimin meski dalam diam. Dan menurutnya, itu keren. Tapi satu hal yang lebih menggelitik pikirannya, apa yang terjadi pada Jimin sebelum disini? Hal buruk apa yang sudah menimpanya hingga ia begini berubah, jika dibandingkan dari ucapan Jungkook yang beberapa menit lalu mendeskripsikan perangai Jimin yang menyenangkan dan ceria.

" _Aku sudah takut ini terjadi,_ " Jungkook menangkup wajahnya frustasi. "Dia depresi dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan untukku ketimbang melihat Jimin merana sendirian disana. Aku tidak bisa membantunya sebab ia menolak telak. Dia tidak membiarkan aku mendekat dan menggapainya. Dia berusaha sendiri. _Dan tidak ada yang lebih pilu melihatnya tersiksa seperti ini._ "

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya tatkala Jungkook mulai menangis. Ia ingin menepuk pundaknya ketika Jungkook meremas rambutnya sendiri dan menatap mata Yoongi dengan refleksi kehancuran yang nyata. Setiap piksel dari bagian matanya memancarkan kepedihan. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus apa selain diam dan termangu seperti orang bodoh. "Jimin kehilangan kakinya."

"A-apa?"

"Pria itu melakukannya, pria bajingan itu yang melakukannya –" Jungkook mulai meracau, agak rancu dengan tangis yang ia keluarkan malu-malu. Juga suara isakan pilu yang begitu menyayat hati. "Jimin hanya melindungi dirinya dan ia mendapat balasan yang menyedihkan. Jimin –kakinya –dia –"

Mungkin ini adalah jawaban mengapa Jimin selalu mengenakan selimut dibawah pinggangnya. Juga berteriak ketika Yoongi mendekat, atau tidak pernah turun dari ranjang. Dan alasan mengapa ia menemukan _kehampaan_ ketika ia tidur memeluk Jimin malam itu. Sebab Jimin tidak memilki kaki, dan itu terjadi karena seseorang merusaknya. Dan Yoongi benar-benar terkejut dengan seluruh emosi yang terkumpul jadi satu. Perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa, iba, tidak terima, semua bergerumul dalam dadanya sampai sesak ingin meledak. Terlebih tangis Jungkook yang terdengar menyedihkan membuatnya merana tanpa sebab. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Dan jawaban itu terdengar lebih pahit lagi, " _Ayahnya._ "

.

.

* * *

 **Suasana begitu kacau. Ribut dan menegangkan. Terlalu rentan dan bahaya. Suara degup jantung terdengar keras sekali sampai merasa sakit. Seluruh sudut rumah nampak berantakan seperti terkena gempa bumi. Bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang berdentum ngilu, tubuhnya bergetar tanpa henti, serta keringat yang keluar besar-besar. Listrik sudah mati sejak satu jam lalu, membuat penglihatan menjadi luar biasa gelap. Bersamaan dengan aura mencekam yang tak kunjung berhenti. Seperti berada dalam adegan _The Walking Dead_ atau _Paranormal Activity_. Namun ini terasa lebih mengangkan dengan ribuan spekulasi yang bisa saja terjadi.**

 **Jimin berjalan mengendap. Langkahnya ia buat sepelan mungkin, ia membungkam mulutnya. Takut kalau suara napasnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia tidak bisa mati konyol sekarang, paling tidak ia harus bertemu Jungkook baru boleh mati. "Sial –aku tak bisa melihat apapun."**

 **Ketika kakinya tanpa sengaja menyenggol benda hingga terjatuh dengan suara debuman keras, Jimin mengumpat dalam hati. Sebab suara memanggil namanya terdengar lagi. Begitu menggelegar dan menakutkan. Jimin menahan napasnya takut-takut, kemudian mencari tempat sembunyi. Berharap mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir.**

 **" _Park Jimin, sayangku._ "**

 **Namun semua terasa terlambat ketika hoodie yang Jimin kenakan tertarik kencang hingga Jimin tercekik dan kaget bukan main. Tubuhnya diangkat begitu mudah hingga tak menapak lagi, terlebih napasnya yang putus-putus oleh cekikan kuat dari hoodienya yang menggantung. Matanya merah dan berair, terlalu buram untuk melihat siapa yang menemukannya secepat kilat. Ia terlalu takut untuk menerka apalagi mengetahui kebenarannya. "A-ayah..."**

 **"Hai, anakku." Pria itu tersenyum dalam gelap, namun Jimin bersumpah melihat gigi taring yang putih bersih dari senyuman mematikan itu. Ada kilatan cahaya dari matanya yang menelisik penuh sangsi. Serta hembusan napas abnormal. Jimin ketakutan setengah mampus. "Siap dengan hukumanmu?"**

 **"Tidak –!"**

 **Jimin menggeleng kuat, lengannya mencengkeram kerah hoodie yang melekat di lehernya. Menjauhkan cekikan maut itu supaya ia tetap hidup. Serta kaki yang ia ayunkan brutal, tanda minta dilepaskan meski ia tahu setan ini tidak akan melepasnya dengan mudah. Ia hanya tidak ingin mati disini, sekarang, dengan alasan konyol, oleh Ayahnya sendiri. " _Bukan aku yang membunuhnya, aku –bersumpah_."**

 **"Kau anak durhaka, bung." Ayah Jimin berdecak tidak suka. "Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh ibumu sendiri seperti itu? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri, _kami membesarkanmu seperti ini untuk melihatmu menjadi pembunuh, benar begitu?_ Apa _anak manisnya ibu_ ini ternyata seorang pembunuh?"**

 **"Tidak! Kau yang membunuhnya!"**

 **Dengan emosi yang membumbung, Ayah Jimin melempar anaknya ke sudut ruangan. Ia meludah ke sembarang kemudian mendekat. Menjambak rambut Jimin hingga rontok beberapa, membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding secara brutal dan memaki Jimin tanpa ampun. "Kau anak tidak tahu diri! Tega kau membunuh wanita baik hati seperti ibu! Park Jimin kau anak bangsat!"**

 **Rasa sakit terus menerjang tanpa ampun. Sekujur tubuhnya luka dan memar, terasa amat sakit seperti tulangnya patah satu per satu. Jimin meyakini tubuhnya sudah kacau dan berdarah dimana-mana. Kepalanya berdenyut ngilu luar biasa, perkataan Ayahnya membuat relung hatinya semakin sakit. Untaian umpatan tiada henti dilontarkannya, mengirim ribuan cercaan bagai tombak yang menghujam seluruh saraf tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Membuatnya terjatuh begitu dalam pada rasa sakit. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, ia kebingungan dan takut. Ia tidak memiliki satu pun jawaban atas pertanyaannya dan ia kalut. Ia merasa bodoh dan di satu sisi ia hanya bisa menangis. Berteriak kesakitan pun tidak mampu, suaranya sudah habis sejak tadi. Tenggorokkannya sangat sakit dan gatal, dan ia terlalu lemah untuk membuka suara. "A-ayah, sadarlah –"**

 **" _Anak bangsat! Istriku tercinta –sayangku –_ "**

 **Pria itu mendorong tubuh Jimin untuk tersungkur, kemudian melangkah mundur. Menangkup wajahnya yang kacau dan menangis hebat. Meracau tidak jelas dan terus mengumpati Jimin tiada henti, memanggil nama istrinya kemudian meminta maaf. Terus begitu sampai Jimin memanggilnya dengan suara parau, ia mendongak. Dengan amarah tak tertahankan, ia mengambil gergaji yang tergeletak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangan kanannya memegang balok kayu dan langsung menghantam waajah Jimin sekali, namun sanggup membuat anaknya mimisan. " _Aku akan mengajarkan padamu, bagaimana penyesalan itu seharusnya. Bagaimana seorang anak seharusnya merasa bersalah telah membunuh ibunya. Kau harus dihukum atas itu, nak. Akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana aku merasa kehilangan._ "**

 **"Tidak –Ayah, kumohon jangan –"**

 **Jimin sepenuhnya sadar. Dia tidak dibuat pingsan atau mati rasa. Dia sungguh merasakannya, perih, pedih, nyeri, ngilu, sakit tiada banding ketika Ayahnya memotong kakinya dengan tangis bercampur tawa tidak jelas yang terdengar mengerikan. Jimin menjerit seperti orang gila tatkala Ayahnya tengah bermain kasar dengan kakinya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan membuatnya mual. Ia berharap bisa pingsan atau apa namun ia tetap tersadar –dan itu membuatnya merasakan jutaan rasa sakit yang terasa nyata disana. Pada akhirnya, Jimin pingsan ketika menyadari kakinya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Serta Ayahnya tertawa memainkan potongan kakinya yang berlumur darah.**

* * *

Jemari Yoongi bergetar. Ia masih menimang ragu-ragu, apakah ia harus menemui Jimin atau tidak. Ia ingin melihat keadaan bocah itu. Apakah ia baik-baik saja, apakah dia makan dengan benar, apakah dia bahagia didalam sana. Ia masih mengingat rantai cerita yang Jungkook ungkap beberapa jam lalu. Pemuda itu telah pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Bayang-bayang Jimin yang merana sendiri disana membuatnya ikut merasa takut. Pasti Jimin merasa berat luar biasa, kehilangan ibu dan ayahnya, kakinya, dan kepercayaan. Yoongi benar-benar ingin masuk tapi entah mengapa ia merasa takut. Ia takut Jimin juga menolaknya sebagaimana ia menolak Jungkook hadir. Ia takut Jimin kehilangan rasa percaya padanya. Jika dulu ia menganggap Jimin berlebihan, maka kali ini Yoongi memahami bahwa itu tak lebih dari rasa ketakutannya. _Ia benar-benar ketakutan_.

Psikologisnya terganggu dengan semua kejadian buruknya di masa lalu. Ia tidak bisa menerima diirnya yang sekarang, dan bayang-bayang Ayahnya membuatnya sakit kepala hingga frustasi. Ia ketakutan, bahkan untuk melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya sendiri. Dan Jimin yang menangis membuat Yoongi benar-benar merasa sakit. Didalam sana, ia terisak hebat usai menyibak selimutnya. Mendapati kehampaan pada alat gerak bawahnya. Tubuhnya hanya sebatas paha atas, dan tidak ada yang lebih pilu dari melihatnya menangis.

"Jimin,"

Di sela isakannya yang kencang, Jimin menoleh. Dan matanya berair hebat, menangis lebih deras, dan jemarinya mengepal kuat. Pundaknya naik turun dengan gemetaran. "Yoongi, kau –kau datang?"

Yoongi mengangguk pasti sembari menangis. Ia terisak pelan dan menyodorkan _baskin robbins_ untuk Jimin. wajah kebingungan milik Jimin sangat lucu dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah, tangisnya berhenti ketika ia meraih _baskin robbins_ nya. Ia mendongak lagi, menatap Yoongi dengan heran dan kepala dimiringkan. Kemudian Yoongi menyodorkan buket mawar untuknya dengan tangis yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia hanya tidak mengira, Jimin menyimpan banyak hal memilukan.

"Kenapa Yoongi menangis?" Jimin menerima mawarnya, dan mengerjap menatap Yoongi.

"Karena Jimin menangis!" Yoongi mengusap sudut matanya yang bengkak. "Makanya jangan menangis lagi, Park Jimin. Jangan berani-berani kau menangis dihadapanku, atau siapapun. Kau dilarang menangis untuk alasan apapun. Tidak boleh."

Jimin terisak. "Tapi aku menangis karena Yoongi menangis."

Dan saat itu Yoongi tertawa, terpingkal dengan alasan konyol yang Jimin lontarkan. Juga wajah lugu kebingungan itu. Dia terlihat amat menggemaskan dengan wajah pucat yang memerah dan basah, sembab, serta hidung yang kembang kempis. Dengan keberanian yang minimal, Yoongi melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Jimin begitu erat.

.

.

 _Jungkook menyesap tehnya lagi. "Ayahnya itu gila. Dalam artian harfiah. Dia itu tidak waras, ingatannya terkadang tertukar, biasanya ia suka menyimpulkan sendiri dan mengarang kejadian yang telah lalu. Singkatnya, dia memutarbalikkan fakta dengan ingatannya yang kacau. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia begitu tapi sejauh yang kutahu, dia menyebabkan banyak kericuhan di tempat tinggalnya." Ingatannya melayang jauh ketika ia dan Jimin sejak kecil bermain di Busan. Asyik dengan pasir dan laut yang menyeburkan ombak besar dan membuat tubuh mereka basah kuyup dan menggigil. "Terkadang, atau bahkan sering, dia tidak mengenali Jimin atau istrinya sendiri. Aku sudah bilang pada Jimin untuk mengirimnya ke psikiater atau mengobatinya tapi si bodoh itu terus menolak. Ia menolak mengakui bahwa Ayahnya gila. Ia tidak pernah menyetujui saranku, dan dia selalu marah jika aku mengungkit masalah kejiwaan Ayahnya. Dia selalu marah pada anak yang mengatai Ayahnya gila. Aku ingin menangis, Jimin tersiksa namun ia bilang bahwa dia oke. Baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tetap menangis."_

 _Sejak dulu, Jimin memang anak baik hati. Kuat, tangguh, tak terbantahkan, dan tahan banting. Terkadang Jungkook tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya yang rumit. Segala masalah selalu dihadapinya dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa ia merasa malu atau mengeluh. "Dia mabuk, dan membunuh Ibu Jimin tanpa sadar kemudian pergi begitu saja. Jimin menemukan ibunya terkapar mengenaskan berlumuran darah, ia menangis dan berteriak kencang sekali. Tapi tetangga tidak ada yang mau datang, mereka lelah dengan keributan keluarga Park. Jimin terus meracau dan menangis, ketika matanya menemukan pisau tergeletak tak jauh dari sana."_

" _Dan di saat bersamaan, Ayahnya datang." Jungkook menambahkan. "Ia kaget melihat keadaan rumahnya berantakan. Hampir jantungan mendapati Jimin merengkuh tubuh pucat istrinya yang bermandikan darah, dengan menggenggam pisau di tangan kanannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi,"_

 _Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup, "Dia mengira Jimin yang membunuhnya?"_

" _Ya, dia itu memang tidak waras."_

 _Rasanya seperti terjun dari ketinggian lantai lima belas. Terlalu membuatnya tegang dan terpaku. Sungguh kejadian yang komplikatif dan rumit dipahami. Ia tidak menyangka Jimin menerima perlakuan seperti ini. hatinya mendadak sakit, dan ingin menangis menyusul Jungkook. "Pria bajingan itu –dia malah memaki Jimin dan menuduhnya habis-habisan. Bajingan memang dia. Dia itu pembunuh tidak waras, dan seenaknya menjadikan Jimin sebagai pembunuh. Dia menangisi istrinya, padahal nyatanya itu terjadi oleh tangannya sendiri." Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, menahan marah. "Jimin menderita. Dia disiksa Ayahnya sendiri, dikurung, dicambuk, dimaki, dan kakinya –aku marah saat mendengar kabar itu. Aku langsung menonjoknya ketika datang ke kantor polisi. Aku berteriak marah pada semua aparat disana untuk memberinya hukuman mati. Ini tidak adil, tidak setimpal, dan kurang ajar. Jimin disana, tidak bersalah dan mendapat kekejaman dari Ayahnya sendiri. Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan padaku?"_

" _ **Kau seharusnya tahu, jika orang dengan gangguan jiwa terbebas dari segala tuntutan.**_ _"_

" _Tapi dia membunuh satu orang dan menghancurkan Jimin!" Jungkook berteriak marah, tidak terima sahabat baiknya menderita dengan cara seperti ini. Pemuda ceria baik hati menjadi korban dari kegilaan Ayahnya sendiri. Dan Jungkook sungguh tidak mengerti regulasi negaranya sendiri. "Secara literal, gangguan jiwa adalah penyakit. Secara hukum, dia tidak bisa disalahkan sebab dia sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang diperbuat. Aku tahu ini tidak adil untuk siapapun tapi kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana hukum berlaku."_

 _Jungkook menggebrak meja. "Korea Selatan dan regulasinya yang bangsat!"_

" _Semua negara menganutnya," Yoongi menenangkan. "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Untuk semuanya. Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. semua telah terjadi. Kau membunuhnya pun, tidak akan berarti. Justru kau akan mendekam di tahanan karena menghilangkan nyawa manusia. Kau sadar melakukannya dan bisa diproses secara hukum. Dan jika Jimin tahu, ia akan benaran benci denganmu. Kau tahu, sebesar apapun rasa takutnya pada Ayahnya, ia tetap menyayanginya. Sebab dia adalah Ayahnya, darah dagingnya, yang melindunginya, membesarkannya, mengasuhnya, membiayainya hidup."_

" _ **Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mencintai Ayahnya**_ _. Sejak dulu, tidak peduli seberapa sering orang mengatai Ayahnya gila, Jimin bertahan. Ia bertahan untuknya,_ _ **sebab ia menyayangi Ayahnya sepenuh hati. Ia tidak bisa menyetujui perkataan orang, meski ia tahu itu benar**_ _. Tapi ia tidak bisa pergi dan membenci ayahnya, Jimin tidak seperti itu. Dia berjuang untuk Ayahnya, ia akan hidup untuk Ayahnya, dan sampai ia mati pun, ia tetap mencintai Ayahnya." Yoongi menghela napas. "Ia hanya ketakutan. namun ia tidak membenci siapapun, ia memahami Ayahnya dengan benar. Sebab ia yang mengetahui bagaimana Ayahnya, ia yang memahaminya. Ayahnya hanya tidak sadar, dan Jimin memaklumi semuanya sebab rasa cinta pada orangtuanya yang begitu besar dan tulus."_

 _Dan ucapan panjang dari Yoongi membuat Jungkook terdiam. "Kau –kau lebih memahaminya dibanding aku. Kau memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu," ia merenung sejenak. "Kau benar, sejak dulu dia menyayangi Ayahnya. Bahkan berani berkelahi dengan anak yang mengolok Ayahnya meski tahu ia payah dalam memukul. Kau benar, dia mencintai Ayahnya, tak peduli separah apa ia melukai Jimin."_

 _Dihadapannya, Yoongi mengangguk._

.

* * *

Yoongi melepas _seatbelt_ nya, hendak turun sebelum Jimin memegang lengannya. Merambat meremas jemarinya penuh ketakutan. Matanya bergerak gelisah, ada kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang berpendar dari bola mata yang berwarna seperti madu itu. Yoongi tersenyum maklum dan meneglus kepalanya lembut, terlalu lembut sampai Jimin memejamkan matanya menikmati. "Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja. Kalian akan baik-baik saja. Kalian keluarga, ingat?"

"Yoongi,"

"Kau rindu padanya, kan?" Yoongi bertanya dengan sabar. Jimin mengangguk lamat, "Tapi takut."

Dengan perasaan gemas yang ditahan, Yoongi menghadap Jimin dan mendekat. Menangkup wajah bulatnya, memberi tatapan menenangkan yang kuat. Mengirim impuls penuh keyakinan dalam tiap piksel pandangannya. Kemudian tersenyum lembut menguatkan. "Aku ada bersamamu. Tepat disampingmu. Kau bisa bergantung padaku, kau bisa berlindung dibalik punggungku. _Dan hilangkan ketakutanmu bila itu berarti bersamaku. Tidak ada ketakutan apabila kau denganku._ Aku akan ada untukmu, melindungimu dan menguatkanmu. Jadi, kau bersedia?"

Dengan keraguan yang sedikit mengisi relung hatinya, Jimin mengangguk. Kemudian mendapat usapan lembut dikepalanya lagi, ditambah ciuman hangat yang singkat pada bibir dan pelipisnya. Menghantarkan sengatan listrik kecil pada tubuhnya, membuatnya berdegup tidak karuan untuk sesaat.

.

Seiring waktu berjalan, Jimin sibuk meremas jemari Yoongi yang kurus. Napasnya masih putus-putus menunggu. Terasa lama sekali sampai ia kehabisan napas, namun Yoongi masih disana. Sesekali memberinya kecupan hingga ia mampu bernapas normal lagi. Merasa kuat untuk sementara, juga tenang di satu waktu. Ia merasa Yoongi sangat nyaman dan hangat. Ia merasa utuh, tersenyum malu-malu usai Yoongi mencuri kecupan di bibirnya lagi. Pria itu memang senang _mencuri_. Tapi entah mengapa Jimin menyukai rampokan yang ia alami. Terasa menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

Sampai suara pintu terbuka terdengar, ia berjengit.

" _Jimin...? kau –Jimin?_ _ **Jimin**_ _...?_ "

Suara itu terdengar mengerikan dan pilu. Jimin memeluk lengan Yoongi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan hampir menangis. Namun Yoongi dengan sabar melepas pelukan itu dan mengelus rambutnya, bergumam menenangkan tanpa melepas tautan jemari mereka yang penuh keringat dan getaran. Akhirnya, Jimin mencuri-curi pandang ke hadapannya. " _A-ayah..._ "

Dan sungguh tidak disangka ketika Ayahnya menangis. Jimin terkesiap, hatinya remuk perlahan. Ia melebarkan matanya dan kali ini ia melihat wajah Ayahnya begitu jelas. Begitu nyata. Wajahnya kacau, tumbuh jenggot, dan kantung mata yang tebal dan hitam. Jimin merasakan sesak di dadanya melihat keadaan Ayahnya.

"Ayah,"

" _Jimin... sayangku,_ " ia menangis sembari menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya tertahan borgol. " _Nak, maafkan Ayah. Maafkan Ayah. Maafkan Ayah._ _ **Jimin, maafkan Ayah, nak.**_ "

Jimin menggeleng keras, ikut menangis. "Tidak, Ayah. Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf."

"Ayah... Ayah ..." pria itu terisak kuat. "Ayah akan rajin berobat, Ayah janji akan menuruti kata suster. Ayah akan minum obat dan terapi. _Ayah akan sembuh, nak_. _Ayah akan kembali –Jimin, maafkan Ayah. Ayah sungguh menyesal –sayangku –_ " Kemudian menangis kencang seperti anak kecil. Yoongi memaklumi, ditatapnya Jimin yang sudah banjir airmata. Ia jadi ingin menangis juga kalau begini. Suasananya terlalu haru, mereka terus menerus menangis dan saling meminta maaf. Hanya itu yang mereka katakan sejak tadi. Yoongi hanya diam dan mengelus lengan Jimin menguatkannya. Diam-diam tersenyum dengan interaksi mereka yang membaik. Paling tidak, Ayahnya merasa bersalah dan Jimin kehilangan rasa takut dan trauma pada Ayahnya. Paling tidak, hubungan mereka membaik.

Sudah lengkap tiga puluh menit mereka becengkerama. " _Ayah sayang kau, Nak._ "

" _Jimin juga sayang Ayah,_ " ia menangis hebat. " _Cepatlah pulang, Ayah._ "

.

* * *

Langit berwarna oranye pudar. Masih sore ketika angin berhembus lembut sekali. Juga beberapa suara tawa yang menggema bersama aroma rumput manis bercampur tanah becek. Jimin menghirup udara sekali lagi, lebih lama dan panjang. Menikmati aroma sejuk yang manis tiada banding. Terlena pada suasana tenang yang membuatnya mengantuk. Sampai pipinya merasa dingin, ia membuka mata dan menoleh terkejut. Mendapati Yoongi terkekeh, menyodorkan kopi kaleng padanya. "Kau nampak konyol jika seperti itu, Jimin."

"Yoongi!" Jimin mencubit perut Yoongi dan mengerang. "Suasananya sedang bagus, tahu."

"Kau senang?"

Jimin mengangguk, meneguk kopi kalengnya semangat. Kemudian tersenyum pada Yoongi yang mengelus kepalanya sayang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali tatkala Yoongi tersenyum tulus padanya. Sedikit banyak menghantarkan panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya bersama aliran darahnya yang deras. Pipinya bersemu pelan ketika sadar Yoongi mencuri kecupan lagi. Pemuda itu memang sangat senang mencuri dan tidak akan pernah puas. "Yoongi, maafkan aku ya?"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Karena menjadi aneh," Jimin menggigit lidahnya takut. "Pasti aku sangat menyebalkan waktu itu. Kekanakan dengan tingkah konyolku. Aku menjadi lebay oleh semua hal. Mengingatnya membuatku malu dan –aish, saat itu aku pasti aneh sekali, ya? Saat itu aku sedang gila, Yoongi."

Yoongi mencubit pipi Jimin. "Hei, apa ini? Jangan bilang dirimu itu gila, Jimin. Kau oke, kau tetap anak manis dan lucu menggemaskan untukku. Kau memang aneh dengan ucapanmu itu dan kau harus tahu aku benar-benar _blank_ saat kau berteriak nyaring dan melempariku barang. Kau benar-benar agresif saat itu _–tapi tetap manis menggemaskan, jangan khawatir_."

"Yoongi!" Jimin memekik sembari menutup wajahnya malu.

Suara tawa Yoongi terdengar menyebalkan, sampai Jimin merasa hampir terjungkal kala Yoongi mendorong kursi rodanya secara tiba-tiba. Jimin memekik kaget dan berpegangan erat, mata melotot dan berteriak heboh, Yoongi masih tertawa nyaring. "Yoongi! Kau mau apa?!"

"Bersenang-senang!"

Selanjutnya, Yoongi berlari kuat mendorong Jimin yang terduduk di kursi rodanya. Tertawa terpingkal ketika Jimin menjerit histeris kala Yoongi terlalu ngebut berlari tanpa peduli rintangan yang mereka lalui. Kubangan, batu, gundukan, lubang, dan tanah becek berlumpur. Jimin memekik heboh ketika Yoongi berteriak setelah mengetahui mereka dikejar anjing, hingga ia mempercepat larinya dan masih tertawa keras sekali. Menggema sampai satu luas taman, beberapa melirik dan tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol dua orang yang tertawa bahagia. Nyaris terjatuh ketika tersandung batu yang lumayan besar dan akhirnya Jimin benar-benar terlempar dari kursi rodanya ketika mereka melintasi akar pohon yang menyembul dari tanah. Jimin tersungkur mengenaskan penuh tanah becek di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bantu aku, jangan tertawa!" Jimin merengut, memukul wajah Yoongi ketika pemuda itu akhirnya mendekat. Menggendongnya begitu mudah seolah Jimin adalah satu helai bulu yang ringan. Rengkuhannya terasa hangat dan penuh, membuat Jimin berdebar penuh malu. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Yoongi yang begitu halus dan tampan. Terlalu memikat untuk dilepas. "Iya, iya. Aku ganteng. Aku tahu aku ganteng, Jiminie."

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, mendudukkan Jimin, mengunci pergerakan kursi roda dan tatapan mata mereka. Ia duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Jimin yang masih menatapnya dalam, penuh afeksi, dan tulus, ada esensi inosen dalam pancaran matanya. Yoongi tersenyum simpul kemudian menarik tengkuk Jimin untuk berciuman panjang. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan hati-hati, lembut, dan sabar. Terlalu basah dengan lidah yang kali ini ia gunakan. Jemarinya menyusuri rahang Jimin yang lembut namun tegas. Merengsek masuk ke rambut Jimin yang beraroma lavender, mengusaknya sayang sampai aromanya tercium kuat. Dengan perlahan menariknya miring hingga ia mampu masuk lebih dalam menjelajahi rongga mulut Jimin tanpa ampun. Bertemu dan saling menyapa begitu intim dan lama, tanpa basa-basi, pada intinya, dan terasa begitu benar. Yoongi merasakan manis luar biasa pada semua inderanya mulai dari mata, hidung, peraba, pendengaran, dan terakhir, mulutnya. Jimin adalah manifestasi dari frasa dewa kemanisan yang nyata. Ia merasa bergetar dalam ciuman ini, dan sungguh mendebarkan.

Ketika ia menangkap getaran dari ubuh Jimin, Yoongi menjauh dengan kaget. "Kau –kau oke? Maksudku, maafkan aku, apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Jimin menggeleng, napasnya putus-putus dan wajahnya bersemu parah. " _Aku suka_. Aku tidak takut, aku suka yang tadi. _Suka sekali sampai aku –aku gemetaran, sebab aku menyukainya. Kupikir –kupikir kau melepaskannya karena kau menyesal melakukannya, Yoongi. Aku hampir benar-benar merasa takut bahwa kau menyesali tindakanmu –kupikir –aku –_ "

"Hei, aku oke." Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin yang basah. "Aku kira kau takut padaku. Aku menciummu dengan sangat berani barusan. Maafkan aku, oke? Aku hanya merasa kau sangat indah, dan yang barusan itu aku –aku sungguh menyukainya, tahu? Jangan berpikir aku menyesal, aku bahagia denganmu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal bersamamu, semua yang kulakukan untukmu, tulus dariku tanpa pernah berpikir betapa ini tidak berguna. Kau berarti untukku, jadi jangan takut, oke?"

"Meski aku... cacat?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jimin. "Semua darimu itu oke. Dan itu cukup."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tamat.**_

 _._

 _Edisi: sesi panjang lebar_

 _noun: cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _ah, bagaimana ya, memulainya?_

 _saya hanya terinspirasi ketika menemani Ayah saya yang operasi di Rumah Sakit. kemudian semua alur terlintas begitu saja dibenak saya, dan karena masih ada bayang-bayang kisah Trapped dimana kaki Taehyung lumpuh, saya ingin membuat kaki Jimin sakit juga, ehehhe. hanya sebagian pelampiasan rasa baper ketika mendengar lagu-lagu dari Album WINGS. terutama BST, Lie, dan Awake. sedang dalam fase senang menulis yang sedih-sedih. maapkan saya. lagu di album satu ini memang ngajak baper, ya gini hasilnya. saya sedang dalam projek membuat fanfik bangtan; namun castnya straight alias wanita dan lelaki. mellow juga, baperan, dan rencananya akan saya publish di wattpad. makanya bikin ini jadi ada efek bapernya. pokoknya ini lagi fase saya baper parah._

 _terus beberapa momen yoonmin yang gakakan pernah pudar di benak saya, menjadi kekuatan juga. seketika inget saat Jimin jatuh di panggung dan Yoongi langsung nelpon dia menanyakan keadaannya. semacam itulah. pokoknya ini hanya luapan rasa baper saya ke yoonmin. dan tangan saya gatel ingin menulis, semenjak your voice di publish (dan tidak mendapat banyak review) saya sempat letih dengan kuliah... dengan ini saya ingin membakar gairah menulis saya lagi. wkwkwkwk._

 _udah ah, jadi sok baper gini. semoga bisa menyenangkan hati kalian._

 _happy reading!^^_

 _[copyright - sugantea]_


End file.
